Chaos
by TheBeginning2921298
Summary: After the murder of her mother, Rebekah vows revenge. I own nothing. R&R though!


**Chapter 1: The Trap**

Summary: Rebekah is a rebel with a group with in the castle walls of a kingdom. She plans slowly with the resources of her people, the elves to take down the vampire king.

...

I am a rebel.

The break in shattered my life. I was just a girl. I lost two people I loved dearly that night, My mother Caroline and grandfather Rupert. Now for hundreds of years we have feuded against the vampires. The werewolves remain neutral, staying hidden from the war that rages between us. My kind and I are a special kind of being. Vampires have been taking our kind for years to access our magiks.

It was the greatest break-in, so they say. Rumors say there was an insider, but I can't believe that. I believe it was someone closer than that. But who , I don't know.

The whistle I'd been waiting for comes from the west. I turn my head in the direction and wait.

...

Like a predator, She waited her long locks pulled back into a long braid down her back .A smile crept across her face as her prey crept forward. Her golden green eyes squinted just a bit in concentration and crouched wit her bow ready. In slow ease she strung her arrow.

"I can do this." She said to herself over and over as though convinnciing herself of this. She let her arrow go with a swish past her arrow went soaring hitting its mark into the neck of both guards, taking wtih it their abilitie's to speak. There weren't any others which was weird to her. That a king would travel without many guards. Next an arrow shot from somewhere else into the heart of one of the other guards. Leaving her one to question at least. She hopped from her spot on he tree branch to the ground and broke into a sprint towards the carriage where her partner awaited her holding the last guard to keep him from making any noises.

She looked at the guard through her mask. He was smiling, sort of liek he knew something she didn't. She suddenly pulled the reins, stopping the carriage til all the sound that was left came from the forest and the carriage itself. Then she heard it the burning smell of something that didn't come from their world.

"Matt, let go of him."

"What's wrong?"

"They turned to the guard as he spoke for the first time. "Long live King Damian Salvatore."

"Get off Matt."

Matt quickly moved from the guard but not before tying the guard to the carriage.

"Elena what's happening?"

She inspected his hands and saw the residue she expected to see. "lets go!" She took Matt's hand and ran back into the forest. She didn't stop running until they heard the explosion from behind them. They both fell to the ground as the force of the blast came their way.

"Matt!" She screamed. She turned on her side shaking the dizzying feeling she had. She looked towards his direction and saw him struggling to sit up. She crawled towards him unable to stand herself. but she had to make it to him.

"Matius..." She whispered. 'Are you ok?"She never said his actual name unless she was worried. She always called him Matt. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, now don't call me that, you remind me of my mother." Matt sat up slowly. "So what was that?"

'That was an import from the human realm, I've never seen it before... "

"How did you know to run? " Matt face turned into one of confusion. "How did they know, we'd come?"

"I'm not sure but we have to make it back to the boundary line." She pulled Matt back to his she heard it with her keen hearing. An arrow. Rebekah pushed him behind a tree. It wished past her ear.

"Oh great." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"An ambush..."

"Damn..." They were at least 200 yards from the boundary. Rebekah pulled bow out and strung an arrow.

"I think its time to run Bekah..."

She hadn't used a lot of power but it was time to show these demons what she could do. It was the only thing that would give them a head start. She stood and began chanting and swirling her hands.."Matt..start running..." He didn't have to be told twice and began running.

She suddenly clapped her hands and sent out the wind she gathered. She smiled happily as she heard the groans of armed guards aand horses cry into the night. She pulled out her parchment she'd been hiding. Matt knew nothing about this but he would soon. She tied it to a tree.

She broke into a run then and proceeded towards the boundary line. No vampire could cross without the word of the king, her father. As they reached the boundary line. She urged them to keep going. They had to make it back in time.

"To the hill!"

It was at least another 200 yards but it was the goal. They fell to the ground in minor exhaustion. "We did it Bekah..."

'We did..." She whispered smiling at her companion. She looked back to the frontier of the forest. There stood a figure in her keen sight. He held her parchment in hand. Maybe he could see her too. Rebekah could feel the cold stare and power behind it. he wanted her to know she'd met her match possibly. And she would gladly accept the challenge. She would not show fear. This was only the beginning and she planned to win for not just her people but her world. Elves would take back the forest and the entire land and rid it of the these monsters. She would be victorious.

...

A/N: So this is a new idea...I couldn't pick which female i wanted from the TVD. I chose Rebekah. Elena was too obvious. I wanted something different but don't worry. All our favorites will be joining us soon enough in this story. I was very keen on picking Matt as her partner just because he doesn't ever see a lot of action in the actual show. If you haven't guessed by now. These aren't just vampires, but I've incorporated elves into this. They look more like the lord of the rings elves.

So do you like my duo?

Read and Review! ;)


End file.
